1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sports shoe, and in particular, to a sports shoe for training a physical body in which a plurality of metallic rods and PVC pipes are inserted into a middle sole of the sports shoe, thereby weighting the sports shoe, and also in which the metallic rod is detachably inserted into the PVC pipe, thereby controlling a weight of the sports shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the sports shoe made of a leather material or a rubber material is comprised of a shell for an outer shape, and a bottom element having an inner sole, a middle sole and an outer sole. The general sports shoe does not have a function of training the physical body. That is, the general sports shoe has only a basic function of a shoe. Therefore, there have been disadvantages in which the general public or sports players have a trouble of wearing a sandbag or the like on the calf so as to reinforce a muscle of a lower part of the body, even though they wear the sports shoe, and they cannot maintain exercising because the sandbag or the like slides down during exercising.
In order to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages, there has been provided the conventional sports shoe in which a weighting element such as a plurality of iron beads, a metallic plate or the like is inserted inside a bottom sole of the sports shoe, whereby the sports shoe being constantly weighted. However, the conventional sports shoe has a disadvantage in which because the iron beads inserted are not equally filled in the bottom sole, the weight of the sports shoe is biased to thereby deteriorate a wearer""s a comfort for foot and a manufacture process become longer, and in which the metallic plates are not bent due to a deterioration of an elasticity thereof to thereby suffer a fracture of the wearer""s toe or ankle while wearing the sports shoe. Also, there has been a disadvantage in which the iron beads or the metallic plates are not detachable after being inserted, thereby not controlling the weight of the sports shoe.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a sports shoe for training a physical body in which a plurality of metallic rods and PVC pipes are inserted inside the middle sole of the sports shoe at the time of shaping the middle sole, thereby weighting the sports shoe, and in which the metallic rod is inserted inside the PVC pipe through a circular opening thereof, thereby controlling a weight of the sports shoe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sports shoe in which circular ventilation openings are shaped and constantly spaced apart each other on the PVC pipes and on the inner sole, so that an external air can be flowed into PVC pipes and the inner sole through the circular ventilation openings thereof for ventilation.
It is a still another object of the present invention to provide a sports shoe in which slide fasteners are respectively installed on a cover formed in a center of the shell of the sports shoe and on both sides of the shell of the sports shoe so as to respectively detachably insert weighting elements into the slide fasteners thereof, thereby controlling the weight of the sports shoe having the slide fasteners.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, a sports shoe of the present invention having a shell, an inner sole, a middle sole, and sponges attached between the inner sole and the middle sole, comprises a space part formed within the middle sole; a first metallic rod and a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipe constantly spaced apart from each other and inserted into the space part; and a second metallic rod being detachably inserted into the PVC pipe.